dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Wide Edge Entertainment(United States)
Wide Edge Entertainment was a home entertainment company that started in 1994 all the way until going defunct in 2009. They are mostly known for releasing cartoons on DVD such as Ultrax, Mutant League, Turbo Munchies, Akazukin ChaCha as well as its Western made seasons, Wild World of Billy, Bass Rumble, Volleyballz, Blazing Dragons, among many ''others. Logo 1(1994-1995) Logo: We see the company name spinning around only to slow down until it goes into a full stop. "Presents" gets shown underneath the company name. The logo then explodes. FX/SFX: The company name spinning, "presents" fading in, & the logo exploding into cubes. Impressive CGI for the time. Music/Sounds: A bass tune plays in the background while the company name makes whoosh sounds, & ''presents fades in with a sound of a lazer. The logo explodes with, of course, an explosion sound effect. Availibility: Uncommom. Seen on their VHS, & laserdisc releases at that time. Films include: Sneaky Plants, To Take It, Mind Walker, Big Town Hopper, Screech!, Get Your Man, Truck It, Lucky For Us We're Still Alive, Cannon's Play, Iron Doubles, Railway Money, Stock Cars Or Not, Honey, We Got a Guitar!, & Pyramid Magicians. Live action TV shows include: Lime 7, Downhill Rogues For Us, Sped Up Logic, A.E.S. Hudson Street, & the Edison Twins. Cartoons include: Power Bars, Ace Street League, Monster Trukz, Mechanic Panic, Jetzee Doodle, Yambaroo: Legend of the Storm Warriors, Wavenue, Stargunner: the Animated Series, Aero Zack, & Waystream. Logo 2(1995-1998) Logo: We see an orange cone falling to the ground until the spiky side of the cone brakes through the ground. The cone keeps on going into the ground until reaching a lava pit only to go inside the lava. We then move away to see the company name with the word Entertainment inside a red rectangle. The company name then implodes into nothingness, & the logo fades to black with presents zooming out from behind us. FX/SFX: Great CGI for its time with some great use of scanimation for some neat special effects on the textures. Music/Sounds: An electronic tune plays in the background with the cone having a cartoony falling sound effect until it starts digging which it starts making a driller nose. A drowning noise plays when the cone gets sinked into the lava. The logo implodes with a cartoony slip sound. Presents appears with a whoosh sound. Availibility: Seen on their VHS, laserdisc, & later on MovieCDs of the time. Films include: Zpeed, California Rangers, Hello Mr.Shallow, Fire Over England, Boiling Traps, Attack of the Gas Bats, Time To Rock n' Roll!!!, Chalkboards For Dinner, Bear Shooters, Steaming Conclusion, Star Boiler, Yo There Jack!, Ghosts In Ohio, Xenon Bunch, Target For Today, News Flash, Run For Your Pipes, Realms of Time, & Wind Wanderers. Live action shows include: Hey Dad..!, Snooker Wars, Knightmare, Pocket In My Eyes, Chralk Bored, ZZZZannado, Wait Until the Factory Stops, Brothers, Football Mania, Lime 7, Sped Up Logic, A.E.S. Hudson Street, Flying Humor, Whack Trees, & Experiment In Television. Cartoons include: Blast Magic, Mutant League, Power Bars, Captain Craig On Planet Margsy, Sand Buster, Ultrax, Air Malice Deemed Too Good, Monster Trukz, Hoppity Hooper, 7-3 Fire Hills, Freelander of the South, Need For Space, TechnoBots, & Saber Rider And the Star Shierrfs. Logo 3(1998-2000) Logo: We see a green crystal flying across the screen in a way rainbow line background only to them zoom in to us. It then opens up to reveal the company name inside it. The company name then escapes out of the crystal, & the crystal gets hit by a train. The company name then zooms out on top of the train until the train is off-screen. Once it's of screen, the logo then goes deeper down until it's just 3 inches above the train tracks. The background then fades to a blue background, & presents appears in a shine. FX/SFX: Just about everything, & in great CGI! Music/Sounds: A rock tune plays in the background. No sound effects though. Music/Sounds variant: On the VHS release of Beach Steak, it instead plays a bass tune, albeit different from the 1st logo. Availibility: Seen on their VHS, laserdiscs, MovieCDs, & DVDs of the time. Films include: Beach Steak, New York Snap!, Click Kick And Jig, Not Like the Other People, Tennesse Rumble, Sinners In Paradise, Popping Tone, World Inside a Clock, Magix, No Clue, Tomb Isle Brazil, 80 Blades( Blade Town), Rolls So Many(Rolling Humans), Xylophonez, Let There Be Light, Static Luck(Static Worlds), & Ping Pong Panic Pace(Ultra Ping Pong Warrior). Live action shows include: Destruction 4000, C.O.M.P.L.E.X., Switch, Olive Grace, Earth Star Voyager, Crazy Ice Forge, What Is It Now?, L18 Door, Slip Around, Planking Island, Household Mania, Brimstone, Hint Hint, & Jack's Lane. Cartoons include: Beam Lanes, Air Strangler, Mutant League, Ultrax, Nails And Blocks, Jiggle Worm, DDG: Dawn Down Galaxy, Volleyballz(Attacker You!), Hand And Land, Soccer Storm(Goal FH), Micheal of the Planet Swabelode, Let It Rave!, Starrior(Star Boy), Blastin' Out, Giga League, Mars Baller, & Starblades. Logo 4(2000-2001) Logo: We see a blue octogan fly around the screen only to bump into the background, & brake itself open to reveal the company name. The company name then explodes to reveal the word, presents & the logo finally fades to black. FX/SFX: Practically everything with again some great CGI. FX/SFX variant: On the DVD release of Paper Bullets: Gangs Inc., the octogan is instead red, & the logo fades to black faster. The VHS release on the other hand fades to black much slower, & the octogan is orange, & instead gets sliced off by a knife. Music/Sounds: A rather haunting tune with no sound effects. Music/Sounds variant: A prog rock tune is used for the DVD ones, with the exception of volume 1 of Ultrax which instead uses a violin tune along with an explosion sound for the octogan. Availibility: Seen on their VHS, & DVD releases of the time. Films include: Paper Bullets: Gangs Inc., Wedge Wills(Valley of Doom), Life Is Full of Crime, Space Knockers, Noggin Logic(You Don't Know), Legacy of the Island, Willy Nilly Ways(Dun Kow Mao Swet), Highway Is No Biggie, Jump Around Town, Rawhide Terror, Unknown Palace of Madness, Harry Levart's Baseball Beginnings, Quicksand Tropics, Crazy Business In Cambodia(Free! Free!), Our Gang, Yolk Village(Yolk), Freaky Fill Up, Child Bride, Transportation Rebellion, & Good News Bad News Ugly News. Live action shows include: Tumble Speed, Got Your Closet?, Tanks a Lot, Leo And Me, 227, Indigo Weirdos, Jaw Fall, Binging Close Encounters, Payment City, Fireball Nation, & C.O.M.P.L.E.X. Cartoons include: Ztorm, Beam Lanes, Attack of the Space Leagues, Galaxy Maniacs, Bagel Popper, Nails And Blocks, Atom Smashing, Let It Rave!, Turbo Roads, & 50 Inch Canada. Logo 5(2001-2009) Logo: A tan sky is seen with the the 2 words, Wide Edge appearing. Entertainment comes in with a whoosh inside a red rectangle. The logo then fades to black. FX/SFX: Just about everything, all in beautiful CGI. Music/Sounds: A peaceful track plays in the background with the Entertainment word having a quite whoosh sound play. Availibility: Seen on their many DVD releases. Films include: 2020 Roads, Road To England, Chained For Life, Becky Sharp, Yoyo Smarts, Practice Always Makes Perfect, Savage Stocks, Muttz, Red Rogue Ronny, Soldiers of the South, Meet John Doe, Dodo Bird Mellow World, the Mad Monster, Our Gang, Dusk Us, Mr.Boggs Steps Out, Beans Leans(Bean World), Go Down, Death!, New York Snap!, To Take It, Moon Maker, Mr.Adam's Bomb, Gangster's Den, Driveway Highway To a Wednesday, Magic Island, Blitz Doom Masters, Happy Go Lovely, Hemp For Victory, Slinky Johnny, Haven Says So, Zaza, Zone Sharp Joe(Joe Is Sharp), Salt of the Earth, Yellow Bog, No Believers(Disbelief), Castle of Power, Tombstone Joe, Arms Rebuild, Bottle Taps of Doom, Attack of the Killer Carrots!, Universal Chaos: the Movie, Dead Men Walk, Alleyway To Southern Argentina, Scanning Corn, CannoN, 8th Sea, Klik, Yawning Wall, Zpace(Super Space Defending Men), Fishing Catastrophe(Fishin'), Hard Hittin' Driver, Death Rides a Horse, Hollow Lads In Kentucky, Eh You Say In a Disco(Ey Say Disco), D.O.A., Hotel For Bugs, Upstate(Koo Jivit), Cling Clang!, Far Out Opus, Yawning Talk, Table Cable, Zombies From Neptune, Dressed To Kill, Eegah!, Top of the Hill Guys!(Hills), No Potatoes Were Harmed(Potato Magic), Detour, Hush!, Helicopter Trouble, Razor Wings, Into the Omega Planet, Power Trek, Heat, Foggy Strike, Mars Nine, Speed Is Blitzer's Game, Henry Steps Into Action, Embryo, 1993: Powerhouse For Hire(Powerhouse Wars), Really Empty, Faust, Lost In the Fire, Spheres And Orbs(Orbs of Us), Legacies(Legacy Masters), Tan Cannon, Balls of Dust, Fury Forge(Fury Valley), Spacion(Star Quest), Realm Quest, Boggle Down(Beat Down), UFO Winger, Rock This Village(Village Tumble), Impossible Adventure(Neang Vimean Chan), Unjust Chances, Span of a Beetle, Don't Cry It's Only Thunder, Dreaded Opera, Ramen Hunters Out the Road(Ramen Stalkers), Raging Bulldozers From Alabama, You Got To Be Kidding Me, Neck Slammer, Fatal Hour, Divorce of Lady X, Leaning Papers of No Good News, Doomed To Die, Manfish, Elimination Pulse, PuLse, Man Land Handles(Eb Fun), Innergates, War Socks You Say?, Maniac, A Hail of Bullets, Pain Sand, Fallen Debt, Air Globs, Oil Machine Steps Out, Mutiny, North Star, Cheap Levels, Operation: B.L.A.S.T., Lockstorm, Quick Fit, Warzone In Croatia, & Thunder Labs. Live action shows include: Nile Runner, Unexpected Things In Life, Lime 7, Happy Halves, My Bedbugs, Wally Parrot And the Blast League, Alienation Warriors, Radar Crossings, Tumble Speed, Tanks a Lot, Braking Traps, Maniac Mansion, Warhouse In Palau, No Sweat, My Special Book, Blazercade, Out Route And About(Super Car Warrior), & Shrink Maniacs. Cartoons include: Operation: B.L.A.S.T.: the Animated Series, Thunderbane, Kevin And the Spacernauts, X-plosion Commotion, Akazukin ChaCha, Clash Down Under, Ztorm, Beam Lanes, Wild World of Billy, Mutant League, Fire Walker, Zapperlock, 20 Guns, Warzone Forces, Level Up Heroes(Power Pros), Z-Tracks, Ultrax, Soccer Storm(Goal FH), Mighty Max, Starrior(Star Boy), Space Strikers, Z-N Super Rangers, Star Down, Rude Dog, Ultra Truckers, Neonix, Nebula Crusher, Willie Whopper, Cyclone Machines, Woah There! High Up the World(Top of the World), Omega Powers of the Beaming Century, Alley-O, Galactic Football(not to be confused with Galactik Football), Power Raiders of the 25th Century, Sparse Nemesis, El Power, Captain Zapperdoo, Show of Whatness, Mighty Streets of the Purple Soda Aliens, Camp Candy, Turbo Munchies, Snaking Around, Plant West, Dive Down To Carolina, Dive Down To Brazil, Willow Haven, Nanoclash(Nanotech Power), Jack And Jake: Adventures In Vinko, Cannonda(Cannons of Fire), David And Zarmago, Comi Color, Tower Quester, Flip the Frog, Live Potato Men From Wanyokla, Goof of the Jungle(Jungle King Tar-Chan), Let It Rave!, Guardians of the Comedy Portal, Yolk Town, Hyperback, Top Town Tumbler, A Few Quick Facts, Rick And Larry, Amos N' Andy, Toddle Tales, Rainbow Parade, Parrotville Parrots, Molly Moo Cow, Toonerville Trolley, Little King, Aesop's Film Fables, Cubby Bear, Willy Worxman(Willy the Wall Man), Rock It! City In the Works(That City Named Laverp), Doom Troopers: the Animated Series, Starballs of Doom, 50 Inch Canada, Alex Randly's Adventures In Thailand, Bass Rumble, Lost Ends, Crazy Crumblers From Canada, Hydro Lords, Lockstorm: the Animated Series, Zparse(Sparse World), Buggy Blasters, Battle of the Galaxies, 2 Cities 1 Mechanic, Beams On Fire, Leg It!, Mega Blaster Dave Brongerus Hero Trio Rio, Henry's Cat, Blaster Squad of New York, Captain Ironio, War It Out, World Destruction League, Killer Pizza Wars, Thunder Max, Turbo Roads, Heli-Wizards, Captain Star, This Just In, Chilly Beach, Powerix, Mr.Radar, Cuckoo Loco, Thunder Trouble, Felony Doubles, Dream On Heroes(Dream Heroes), Mars Baller, Radioliner, Roadheads(Road Mania), Deputy Power, Beyond the Turbo Zone, Total Carnage: the Animated Series, Mr.Bogus, Agent Orange, Blastorm(Storm Blasters), Hoppity Hooper, Be the Wave(Ocean Waves), Three New Stooges, Operation: Omega Missions, Jetpack Larry And the Lazer Chronicles, Wunschpunch, Dang Micheal!, Cans of Charge, Eek! the Cat, Gigastorm, Candy Candy(Hyperblast Animation cartoon from 1989), All In the Ways, Star Out, Bad Dog, Jimmy Two-Two, Outermagic, Shades In Space, Adventures of Hyperman, Bio Cop Wingo, Firelane Droids, Staroids(Star Droids), Elgolaine, Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Huge X(Big X), Limbo Blazers, Route Zone(Route Mania), Adventures of Sullarko(Sullarko's World), Lightmare, Bagel Popper, Adventures In Power Town, Universal Space Dreamers(Power Dreams), Robozone(Robots of Doom), Domestar, Quendro And Veenieg, the Doom Star, the Show of Doom, Battle B-Daman, Kalamity(World of Calamity), Legend of Calamity Jane, Bill Body: Crazy World of Sports, Panama Chimps, Crazy Landers From Indiana, Fourth Grade Mother(Mama Is a Fourth Grader), Goldfish Chronicles(Goldfish Warning!), Giga-Brigade, Knock Out Galaxy, Stone Protectors, Zazoo U, Hyperworld Paris, Mellow Fellow People, Ace World Magic, Felidae, Channel Umptee-3, 9-Loader, & Rip-Tide Rally Warriors. Category:United States Category:Fictional Home Video Companies Category:Defunct Category:Defunct Home Video Companies